dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom VS Silver
Doctor Doom VS Silver '''is a part of Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Doctor Doom of Marvel Comics (GalactaK) takes on Silver of Sonic the Hedgehog (UniverseAwesome777) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight (This fight will take place in an anonymous city.) The scene starts at a city, with everything being normal at first. (Cue Tekken 7:Devils Pit Final Round, 2:53-3:07) Suddenly, some Doombots began to spawn and start wrecking havoc around the city. The camera then pans to the person responsible for this, and it shows Doctor Doom sitting in his doom chair watching the destruction, laughing evilly. Doom:Ahahahaha! Doom is supreme! Doom then continues to watch the destruction before hearing a voice. (Cut Music) ???:You! Doom then looks at the person who said it, revealing it to be Silver the Hedgehog, standing on top of a building. (Cue Infection Perfection, 0:12-0:22) Silver:I will not allow you to take the lives around here! Doom:Not a chance, you farce. Now prepare to be perished! Doom then teleports on top of the building Silver is on, as he gets off of his chair. The two then got into fighting stances. '''HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Song continues from 0:23-1:01) The fight starts off with Silver running towards Doom to punch him, but Doom teleports out of the way and right behind Silver, and proceeds to fire a plasma beam right behind Silvers head, knocking him to the floor. He then jumps up and proceeds to do a foot dive, crashing right into Silver and through the building, destroying it as debris falls on both of them. Both of them get out of the debris as Doom tries to fire another plasma beam, but Silver moves so fast and proceeds to punch Doom in the gut and doing several combos before doing a spindash to launch Doom off. Doom then gets up and sees Silver using his psychokinetic powers to lift the debris and throw them at Doom. Victor spawns his Molecular shield to then protect him from the blows before throwing the rocks at the debris. Doom teleports off and appears right behind Silver but the hedgehog was prepared this time. He fires a psycho knife attack right at Doom, paralyzing him temporarily and doing damage to him. The hedgehog takes this oppertunity to then do a homing dash onto Victor and dropkicking him to the floor before grabbing several large pieces of the building debris, forming a large metallic and rocky ball which he then uses to smash Doom with, causing an explosion. (Music fades) As the dust cleared, Silver looks at the debris, and notices his opponants limbs scattered across the place. Silver then thinks hes victorious as he looks away. Silver:Your reign of destruction here has now ended. Suddenly, Doom appears right behind Silver to punch him and send him crashing into the side of a building. Silver gets up. Silver:What!? Doom:Ha! Do you really think you defeated me? Turned out, this entire time, Silver had been fighting a Doombot that he destroyed. Silver:You will not get away with this! Doom:I will tell you this. Turn back now and I will spare you. But Silver gets into a fighting stance. (Cue Touhou 9:Oriental Dark Flight (Demetori Remix), 0:00-0:58) Doom:Then it is doom you will meet! The real battle begins. Doom proceeds to fire several Photon Shots at Silver, who just catches them with his psychokinesis and proceeds to throw them back, but Doom simply spawns another set of shots, but there was more of them than before. Eventually, most of the shots got cancelled out but the remaining shots fired from Dooms second set hit Silver in multiple areas, sending him flying off before Doom flew towards Silver readying a punch, but Silver sees this and uses Psycho Smash, successfully hitting Victor and making him get sent in the opposite direction crashing into the side of a building. The psychokinetic hedgehog then uses his psychokinesis to then lift a spring from the ground while hes still in the air and proceeds to place it in the direction hes going, making him hit the spring and send him towards Doom, who fires several Photon Shots, but Silver dodges all of them and charges a Spin Attack right into the ruler of Latveria, hittimg him and sending him crashing through several walls before getting back up from the blow and sees Silver coming towards him with a Spindash. He times it and charges a Plasma Beam. He fires it, while at the same time, Silver hits him with the spindash as both were struck at the same time which caused them to be pushed back and sent flying into buildings that were between them, collapsing them as the debris buries both. (Cue Sonic The Hedgehog 2006:Solaris Phase 2 (Epic Remix),0:12-1:51) A few seconds of silence later, all of a sudden, the debris begins to shake before exploding, revealing both combatants, in their ultimate forms. Doom in his God form and Silver in his Super form. Silver:Its no use fighting! Give up! Doom:No one defeats Doom! They both fly at each other at incredible speeds faster than the eye, exchanging blows from each other and causing most of the city to get destroyed from the clash. Doom proceeds to fire some Photon Shots at Silver, but they didnt do that much damage to him as Silver proceeded to dash right into the God Emperor form, which also didnt do much damage. The 2 began to continue clashing, eventually destroying the city even further to the point where there are barely any buildings still up. Eventually, Doom manages to grab Silver by the leg just as he was gonna kick him and throws him to the ground. He fires even more Photon shots at the super hedgehog, but Silver manages to create the Shield of light, grabing every single Photon Shot as he proceeded to throw them back at Doom. Doom:What!? The ruler was then hit by his own blast which caused him to be sent into space and crashing into Mars. Silver follows him and charges up a punch onto him, only for the Latverian ruler to teleport out of the way as Silver punched Mars so hard, it completely shatters into large fragments. Doom reappears and using his summoning powers, summons some demons to attack the super form, but Silver easily blitzes them and charges right into Doom, proceeding to dash into him, and Doom counteracts with a punch, sending a shockwave that shakes the solar system. It pans back to the fighters, and we see Silver overpowering Doom as he is now left stunned. Silver:This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom! Silver then uses his psychokinesis to grab 2 large fragments of Mars and proceeds sandwich Doom between them. However, Doom bursts out of the fragments using a blast. Silver:This cant be! Doom teleports to the super hedgehog and grabs Silver by the neck and begins to choke him. Doom:You are no match for Doom. He throws Silver so hard, he was sent crashing back into Earth back at the destroyed city, with the impact being so hard, Silver reverts back to normal. He tries to get back up, but is too weak to stand up let alone do anything. Doom then begins to come down like a meteorite charging a foot dive. Doom:Foot Dive! He smashes right into Silvers head and blows it up into a bloody pulp. (Cut Music) Doom reverts back to normal and laughs. Doom:Another victory. He then teleports off from the destroyed city. DBX Results (Cue Doctor Dooms victory theme: Marvel VS Capcom 3-Doctor Dooms Theme, 0:14-) Doctor Doom moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Disney VS Sega Category:'Marvel vs Sega' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music